Shall We Dance?
by Kivalle
Summary: KiGo. Kim and Shego at Carnivale in Italy. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible, Shego, and all other characters belong to Disney, and not to me. Bummer. Anyway, I'm just borrowing them for this quick oneshot and then I'll give them back.

Also, the song this is loosely based off of belongs to Miyavi and his record company. The translation at the bottom belongs to J. Rains at Masakarasu.

Without further ado: Shall We Dance?

* * *

The dawn filtered through the streets of Venice, Italy as the world's most internationally renowned teen superhero walked out of the sewer system running below the city. In her custody was none other than Drakken, for the umpteenth time that year, and it was only March. Unfortunately, Shego had managed to get away as his secret lair exploded from the self-destruct button he always put in.

She was eager to be rid of the blue villain and get to bed. Ron had to stay home due to having a really nasty head cold, and that was why her foe had managed to escape into the night. After having a gut feeling that if Ron were there they would've gotten them both for good, Kim was really not in the mood to deal with anything.

That was why, as the reporter's flashed picture after picture and tried to coax answers to questions asked in Italian out of her, she lost her patience and broke into a flat run, fully intending to get to the hotel that the Venetian authorities put her up in as fast as Kimberly Anne Possible. (AN: Go ahead and smack me for that one; I deserve it.)

Once the doors shut behind her and she found herself in the lobby, she allowed herself a sigh of relief as the hotel security moved to stop the reporters at the door as they arrived. She flashed a smile towards the man at the front desk as she moved to the elevator, waiting for it to open. The people riding it got off and she got on. Thankfully, no one else needed to go up, so she had the ride to herself. She pressed the button to the twenty-third floor, and up she went.

The room was extravagantly furnished. She had a living room of sorts, and off of it was the bedroom and bathroom. The main room was full of creams and pastels, the darkest thing in the room being the flat screen TV hooked on the wall. Her leather couch was a shade of beige that almost perfectly matched the plush carpeting. However, the super teen bypassed it all and headed straight for the equally lavish bedroom.

She took no notice of the large mahogany vanity standing to one side, or the cushy armchair next to her queen-sized bed. Instead, she gathered clean pajamas from her bags and a washcloth and walked back to the living room and then to the bathroom. What she really needed was a shower and a good days rest, for tonight was the beginning of Carnivale.

* * *

Atop one of the many rooftops in the city, a dark-haired villainess watched as her current obsession came out of the sewer with her incompetent (yet well-paying) employer in handcuffs. As the young redhead dashed away from the paparazzi and police, so did her 'shadow.' Once the teen had reached her destination, the green-eyed woman following her sighed in resignation, knowing that the game had been paused, if only for a day.

She debated whether or not to disguise herself and see if she could find her way into Kimmie's bedroom, but decided against it. If she would be patient for only a few more hours, she was certain that she'd get what she came for.

Besides, now she had to find her way back to the safe house she had acquired on an earlier trip to Venice and get ready. Tonight was the night she hoped at least one of her sick and twisted dreams would come true.

--

As night fell on the Italian countryside, revelers from several miles around hopped into their cars and headed into the various major cities where the festivities were soon to begin. The town square was lit up with traditional candle-lamps, and costumed partygoers began to fill the streets with talk and laughter. Many wore traditional costumes following back to the almost medieval period celebrations, though there were a large number of tourists dressed in regular clothes.

The dark-haired villainess Shego had taken to the streets as it had gotten dark, and she consumed a few drinks while she waited to look for Kim. She was dressed in one of the more traditional styles of Carnivale, a Bautta. True, it was a fashion for the men, but there were several others she had seen so far that were cross-dressing. Seeing as how no men had yet to approach or leer at her, she assumed her costume was exactly as she needed it to be: believable. Kimmie probably wouldn't kiss a woman she didn't know, but a man? Shego could only hope.

The white mask she wore hid half of her face, and the large black veil and hat she wore hid her signature ebony tresses. The rest of her was covered in a large green cloak, effectively hiding her curvaceous body. Unless someone knew her by her eyes alone, no one would even suspect.

After finishing her last drink at a local bar, she stepped back out into the throng of revelers, searching for the flaming redhead that had filled her brain for the past few months with taunting images. Thanks to some inside sources, Shego knew exactly what to look for when searching for Kim.

Shego spent about a half hour looking, to no avail. It seemed she couldn't find the luscious redhead anywhere. She was just about to go see if she had even come out of her hotel when she spotted her prey.

Across the town square, a shock of red had drawn Shego's attention like a moth to a flame. Instinctively, she followed it as quickly as her large outfit would allow. She had just about caught up to her after a chase through several back alleys when suddenly she emerged into another town square, this one larger than the other. It was also more full of people.

_Damn it! I lost her…_ Shego thought angrily, kicking the ground with her black leather boot. Just then the red appeared again, several yards to her left. She took off again, catching her obsession just as she was about to leave the square.

Kim felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, a smile on her face. Behind her mask, Shego held her breath. She had known what to expect clothing-wise; after all, she had seen pictures of Kim leaving the store with it in her hands. But actually seeing it _on_ Kim was another thing altogether.

The dress was a deep shade of red, and hit Kim in all the right places. The skirt to it had black accents, as did Kim's fan. The bodice was a pearly white that reflected the light of the candles around the square. Around her neck hung a beautiful pearl necklace, and her red hair was pulled back and up away from her face.

_Beautiful…absolutely beautiful…_

Shego managed to pull off a sweeping bow, and in her best imitation of a man's voice, asked, "Shall we dance?"

Music drifted over the noise of the crowd next to them. It occurred to them now that this was the dance-floor of Venice's Carnivale celebration. Kim smiled and fanned herself shyly before taking Shego's gloved hand and allowing herself to be led into the crowd of dancers.

And it was quite the crowd. Bodies pressed into them from all around as they swayed to the music together, pressed closer by those around them. After about a half hour of classical Italian music, a DJ took over on the northern side of the square and suddenly all that could be heard was the beat of the music pulsating throughout the square. The crowd got more animated than before as the dance style changed from relatively calm to almost crazed. It seemed that all at once everyone began to bump and grind on one another.

Kim and Shego did the same as everyone else and grinded each other along with the music. At one point, Kim had her arms around Shego's neck and was leaning in, their hips touching as they swayed. Shego's eyes were half-closed behind her mask, and without thinking, she let slip the words, "Te amore."

Kim's eyes widened at this, and a smile took over her face. "You know, I've just met you and yet I feel as though I've known you my entire life."

Shego's heart was screaming for her to say '_That's because you have,' _and then take her mask off and reveal her identity. But thankfully, though not to her disappointment, the sane half of her brain was in charge. So she settled on smiling back and allowing the dance to continue uninterrupted.

They stayed like that for most of the night, just dancing together. As the clock began to strike midnight, Shego found herself with her arms wrapped around Kim's waist while Kim's found themselves around her neck again. On the seventh strike, she prepared to be daring.

"Miss…"

_Bong._

"Kim."

_Bong._

Shego smiled. "Kim. Would you allow me to do something…bold?"

_Bong._

The redhead returned the smile, feeling she knew where this was going. "Go ahead."

_Bong._

She nodded once, took a deep breath, and on the twelfth strike of the clock, captured Kim's lips with her own. The cheerleader seemed to mold herself to Shego's cloak-covered body as best she could, thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

Shego was lost somewhere in heaven, or at least that's what it felt like. _She tastes so good,_ she thought distantly. The kiss broke apart too soon, and the villainess felt her heart beat faster as she watched Kim lick her lips almost…hungrily.

And then they were at it again, much to Shego's delighted surprise. The cheerleader was practically attacking her lips, and yet Shego was willing to return the favor by allowing herself to be eaten by her delicious obsession.

They stayed like that until the celebration ended in the wee hours of the morning. Just the two of them, no cut-ins allowed, dancing together, kissing when one of them felt the urge. Both were content to stay, except for the need of food, drink, and sleep that was pulling them away.

To their surprise, Kim had invited Shego to stay with her in the hotel, but once again, the sane part of Shego's brain had taken over. So she politely declined and promised to meet her again tomorrow at the next day's celebration.

Kim left, almost unwillingly, to head back to her hotel. She had left Shego standing in the town square with what was left of the dance party. She watched Kim go, and then reluctantly turned to head back to her safe house, thoughts of the night drifting happily through her head. Her last thought before falling asleep was one she wished she didn't have.

_As I think about it, the closer we get, the farther apart we must go…like the moon and the sun…_

-- (Fin.)

Senor, Senora, Senorita

By Miyavi

Shall we dance?

1, 2, Step...Step by step...  
You seem to be hiding Señorita; I'm just a vampire(1) dripping with blood  
If you wish I shall feast on you with my great fangs to the marrow of your bones

Ah... A soft kiss to vow to your pale neck gleaming in the moonlight  
But why, this pain somewhere within my chest...

"It's as if I've fallen in love with you"

1, 2, Step...Step by step...  
Wont you dance, lovely lady, take my hand and swing your hips 1, 2, 3  
As we almost touch lips the words I suddenly whisper are "te amore"(2)

Ah... The rose of passion which has bloomed inside me pinches my heart with that thorn  
And whenever I think of you I cry tears of blood.

If this love cannot be granted then I shall break apart  
What I wish for cannot be, I suppose?

Would it be any good if I wasn't myself?  
Even though I love you and would never think to harm you...  
1, 2, Step...Step by step...  
At the strike of the clock we meet, and part when morning comes

Ah... I, who cannot come near to you whom I loved, am a pitiful mosquito  
"I want to hold you, but I cannot..." is because I feel I will break apart

This changing body, as I am starting to dry up  
Before this love ultimately turns to sin  
As an unreceived kiss, as a fruitless love story,  
At least in my dreams, will you let me hold you?

As I think about it, the closer we get the further apart we must go... like the moon and the sun

Note:  
1. Written: "vampire" sung: "good guy"  
2. a) "Te amore" means "I love you" in Italian.  
b) By "suddenly" it's meant as in "without thinking/before I knew it"

AN: Please tell me what you think. Flames laughed at but whatever. This is intended to be only a oneshot, so beg if you want but it'll probably go unheeded.


End file.
